<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Potatoes and Inner Tubes by FablesRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512537">Hot Potatoes and Inner Tubes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FablesRose/pseuds/FablesRose'>FablesRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sledding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FablesRose/pseuds/FablesRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What is there to do on a cold, boring, winter day? Well, go sledding of course!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avengers Team &amp; Reader, Loki/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Potatoes and Inner Tubes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have an announcement to make!” I walked into the common room where everyone was hanging out.</p><p>They barely acknowledged me, but that’s only because they knew I was going to tell them anyway. And they had a good guess as of what it was going to be.</p><p>“I’m bored!”</p><p>“I think we all are, love.” Loki wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder, “Do you have any suggestions?”</p><p>I sighed, tracing his hands, “No...”</p><p>“I might have a few,” he whispered in my ear, leaving a soft nip on my earlobe.</p><p>“Alright, enough of that from you guys!” Sam threw somebody’s shoe in our direction, but I slapped it away.</p><p>“Well what do you guys wanna do?” I then smiled cheekily, “Or I might have to take up his offer on this cold, winter day.”</p><p>“How ‘bout we go sledding?” Clint was staring at his phone while his head sat in Natasha’s lap.</p><p>“I <em>really </em>don’t want to climb hills,” Tony rubbed his eyes tiredly.</p><p>“Well that’s the thing,” Clint sat up, “you don’t have to at this one place. You don’t even have to have sleds, they provide inner tubes to sled on, and they just drag you up the hill while you sit in them. All the thrill, none of the work!”</p><p>There was a moment of silence where I could tell Clint started to doubt himself.</p><p>“Now that’s my kind of sledding, let’s go!” Tony rocked himself to his feet from the couch and brushed his pants smooth. He was the only one who moved though. “Well what are you waiting for? Go pack up and get some warm clothes!”</p><p>With that we all dashed to our rooms to get changed.</p><p>On paper it was a long drive, but in reality we seemed to get there in no time at all.</p><p>We had races down the hills, races to get on the lift first, and over all had a blast. Everyone was playing by the rules, but I should have known that wouldn’t last long.</p><p>I was chatting with Loki in the lift line when it happened.</p><p>“It’s my turn with Y/n!” Clint grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his tube as the lift pulled us up the hill.</p><p>“No! Y/n!” Loki dramatically reached for me, but we were too far up the hill for him to reach me. He jumped on the next lift he could, but he was a few slots behind us.</p><p>“Clint! What are you doing?”</p><p>“Having a little fun!” he smiled at me, and I knew this wasn’t going to be the end of it.</p><p>He took me down the hill, but before I could wait for Loki to catch up Bucky grabbed me.</p><p>“No! My queen! Not again!” Loki yelled after me as he slid down the hill, spinning on his inner tube.</p><p>And so it went. I was tossed, with no control, to all of the guys, just out of reach from my boyfriend. Tony was the final one to dare take me, and that was the final straw for Loki.</p><p>He looked Tony dead in the eyes as he kidnapped Pepper.</p><p>Tony gasped, “You wouldn’t dare!”</p><p>“I just did!”</p><p>Tony contemplated for a moment, “Long live the Queen!”</p><p>“Wait!” I cried but Tony just dumped me onto the ground from off of his lap.</p><p>Loki teleported Pepper into Tony’s lap and scooped me up on the way past. I curled up on his lap, “My hero.”</p><p>He smiled, hugged me close, and placed a soft kiss on my head, “Anything for my darling.”</p><p>“Hey, stop making out you two!”</p><p>“I can do whatever I please, Rodgers!” I yelled back at him before I pulled Loki down into a heated kiss in the chilling air.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>